barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
Barbie and the Rockers
Barbie and the Rockers (also known as Barbie and the Rock Stars in Europe) is a doll line that started in 1986. History 1985 Barbie and the Rockers fashions were shown in an 1985 Barbie catalogue. The fashions were worn by Dana, Barbie, Diva, Dee Dee, and Derek. 1986 The first Barbie and the Rockers dolls were released in 1986. There were five dolls, and the assortment number is 1210. The characters Dee Dee, Dana, Diva and Derek were introduced. *1140 - Barbie and the Rockers Barbie Doll ©19851140 *1141 - Barbie and the Rockers Dee Dee Doll ©19851141 *1196 - Barbie and the Rockers Dana Doll ©19851196 *2427 - Barbie and the Rockers Diva Doll ©19852427 *2428 - Barbie and the Rockers Derek Doll ©19852428 1987 A television special, Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World, aired in 1987. It was released on VHS. Six dolls were released in 1987, including all the original five characters plus Ken. The girls were "Real Dancing Action" dolls with a "dance action feature". The feature was that the dolls' waists could tilt to simulate dancing. The boys were "Hot Rockin' Fun" dolls, and did not have that feature. *3055 - Barbie and the Rockers Barbie Doll ©19863055 *3131 - Barbie and the Rockers Ken Doll ©19863131 *3158 - Barbie and the Rockers Dana Doll ©19863158 *3159 - Barbie and the Rockers Diva Doll ©19863159 *3160 - Barbie and the Rockers Dee Dee Doll ©19863160 *3173 - Barbie and the Rockers Derek Doll ©19863173 2009 The Barbie and the Rockers reproduction doll was included in the My Favorite Barbie doll series to celebrate Barbie's 50th anniversary. The My Favorite series was also made into Barbie Mini B. dolls, and a Barbie and the Rockers Mini B doll was included in the Barbie Mini B Time Capsule Gift Set. 2010 NiniMomo created the Barbie and the Rockers Reunion Tour Barbie Doll, which was inspired by the Barbie and the Rockers line. It was exclusively for attendees of the 2010 National Barbie Doll Collectors Convention. A special edition Barbie and the Rockers doll ornament was first made available at the 2010 Keepsake Ornament Debut event. 2016 Mattel partnered with Funko to create vinyl figures inspired by Barbie. There is a Rock Candy 1986 Rocker Barbie figure, and a 1/24 chance of getting a Barbie and the Rockers Mystery Mini figurine with Barbie Mystery Minis. The partnership was announced by Funko on February 12, 2016.Funko There was also a chance of getting a Barbie and the Rockers figure in the tokidoki Barbie Blind Box that was exclusive to Barnes & Noble. 2017 :"Young music lovers can go from rehearsal to the stage and be the star in all of their stories because with Barbie, you can be anything!" A line of Target-exclusive Barbie and the Rockers dolls was released in 2017. *Barbie and the Rockers Barbie Doll and Keytar *Barbie and the Rockers Doll and Violin *Barbie and the Rockers Doll and Drum Set *Barbie and the Rockers Doll and Saxophone *Barbie and the Rockers Doll and Fashions Giftset *Barbie and the Rockers Stage Playset *Barbie and the Rockers Chelsea Doll Boombox and Fashion Giftset *Barbie and the Rockers Chelsea Doll Tambourine and Fashion Giftset *Barbie and the Rockers Chelsea Doll 2-Pack and Piano Gallery barbieandtherockersband.jpg barbie and rockers hot rockin stage.jpg 1986Record1587b.jpg RockinCycle.jpg RockinPoolParty.jpg bdf13190b84026fb729f08d31eeb59fa.jpg 51r68MsAQeL.jpg rockin house party playset.jpg dance cafe.jpg barbierockersvan.jpg rockconcertbarbierockers.jpg 15034946829_3a28f71078.jpg barbie and the rockers coloring book.jpg barbie and the rockers the fan book.png BarbieRockersGB.jpg 79ea47447b10b5f04f7af3e5838e3447.jpg 14579499648_55c3e2b8ca_b.jpg s-l300.jpg Videos References Category:Dolls